The inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
A chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process planarizes the surface of a substrate by combining mechanical polishing by an abrasive with chemical reaction by an acid or base solution.
Such CMP processes are used to, among other things, planarize various types of material in a process of polishing a silicon oxide film for the purpose of forming an inter layer dielectric (ILD) or shallow trench isolation (STI) structure. CMP processes may also be used in tungsten (W) plug formation, copper (Cu) wiring with damascene or dual damascene, and/or the like.